This invention relates to a racket for use in tennis, squash, badminton, racketball and other such games in which a member is shaped symmetrically to form a frame portion integral with a pair of symmetrical shafts to which a handle is secured. In one known construction the striking area is completed by a metal throat piece (yoke) secured to the shafts by rivets. The racket strings pass through apertures in the wall of the throat piece, which wall effects completion of the striking area, and hold the throat piece in tension. Such rackets have been known to break at the throat or at the fixings to the frame due to the very high stresses occurring throughout the throat-piece which effects completion of the striking area.